When First Love Ends
by rasyalleva
Summary: Aneh, gila, tapi nyata; cinta itu buta, tidak pandang rupa apalagi usia. Rakuzan Story. Mayuzumi x OC!ibunya Akashi. Crack pairing (banget), lol.


◇ **WHEN FIRST LOVE ENDS** ◇

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

When First Love Ends © Kaoru Ishinomori

.

**A/N**: Ibunya Akashi udah meninggal, iya. Tapi ini just fanfiction, jadi anggaplah ibunya Akashi masih hidup ya XD /apaini /mintadirajamgunting

.

.

.

Akashi tidak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan ibunya kepada Kiseki no Sedai. Tidak pernah. Dan entah kenapa Kiseki no Sedai –bahkan Midorima atau Kuroko sekalipun– tidak pernah menanyakannya juga, atau bahkan sekedar terbesit di pikiran mereka untuk menanyakannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, hanya Kiseki no Sedai dan Kuroko saja. Yah, karena sebenarnya Nijimura pernah satu kali menanyakannya langsung kepada Akashi, tapi tidak perlu masuk hitungan saja lah supaya terkesan ibunya Akashi terlupakan. Lanjut.

Ini hanya cerita soal tim Rakuzan yang seharusnya ada latihan rutin setiap pulang sekolah.

Sementara Mayuzumi terlambat datang ke gedung olahraga SMA Rakuzan. Ini sepele, tetapi kantin nya kehabisan sedotan sehingga ia harus ke pasar di ujung sana pinggir perempatan, untuk meminta sedotan. Jadinya sepulang sekolah ia melesat ke pasar, mengambil sedotan, dan sekarang sedang berlari-lari disini. Sambil meminum sekotak sari kacang hijau, Mayuzumi berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sekolah. Di kepalanya sudah terbayang Akashi yang menunggu kedatangannya, dan hukuman-hukuman yang akan menantinya.

Bruk!

"Aduh!"

"Maaf!"

Mayuzumi sang maniak novel percaya bahwa tabrakan adalah sebagai pertanda pertemuan spesial. Sebenarnya ia sering sekali bertabrakan karena orang-orang tak menyadari keberadaannya, tapi kali ini ia mempercayainya.

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sangat indah benar-benar memabukkannya, membuatnya tenggelam dalam imajinasi pandangannya sendiri yang berefek slowmotion.

Merah mengingatkannya akan kejahatan, hal-hal yang berbau kejam dan penuh dosa. Tapi paras cantiknya perempuan itu membuatnya terhanyut bukan main jauhnya.

"Waaaw," mata Mayuzumi berkelip-kelip bagai lampu neon. "Seksi."

"Apa?"

"AAH –Bukan apa-apa."

Hampir saja dia keceplosan mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Perempuan itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, jadi pastinya lebih tua. Tapi apa peduli dia soal tua? Cinta datang tanpa pertanda, dan tidak pandang usia.

Sambil mengibaskan rambut merahnya ke belakang, dia berujar lagi. "Maaf tadi aku menabrakmu, kau punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis."

"Ti-ti-tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah yang besar, dan aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku yang salah, bukan kamu," Mayuzumi mengatakannya dengan nada yang berwibawa.

Dia tersenyum. "Terimakasih, kau baik sekali. Sudah ya."

Begitu mengambil langkah, Mayuzumi mencegatnya. Demi Dewa pengatur segala alam semesta, ini proses menuju kedewasaan. Cepat atau lambat ia harus lepas dari bacaan membosankannya, dan berpetualang mencari cinta.

Lebih tepatnya sekarang.

Tangan perempuan itu ditahannya, membuat dia memutar kepalanya ke belakang ingin tahu apa yang membuat Mayuzumi memegang tangannya.

Jeda sebentar, angin berhembus dan daun bertebaran.

"Nomor telepon?"

"Eh?"

"Mi-minta nomor teleponnya. Boleh kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan pertemuan kita terbuang dalam lipatan kenangan dan menjadi memori begitu saja," ketika Mayuzumi mengatakan itu, dianggapnya angin yang memberantakkan rambutnya menjadikan hal itu keren.

"Terimakasih, tapi –"

"Tidak ada nomor telepon? Kalau begitu ID Line? Pin BB?"

"Aku –"

"Tidak ada? Kalau begitu e-mail? Atau facebook? Twitter? Instagram? Path? Atau myspace? Friendster? Photobucket?"

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih."

Mayuzumi tidak menerima penolakan.

"Aku-aku-aku.. aku suka kamu!"

"... eh?"

Digenggamnya tangan perempuan itu yang satunya juga.

"Percayalah. Mungkin kekanakan, tapi ini pertemuan singkat yang membuat semuanya jelas."

"Soal ap –"

"Ini mungkin bodoh, aku tahu," Mayuzumi menyadari bahwa ia terburu-buru berbicara sementara kaum perempuan tidak menyukai keagreasifan tak bertujuan, sehingga ia menarik napas panjang.  
Perempuan itu menunggunya.

"Itu tadi pertemuan singkat, singkat sekali," Mayuzumi memulai ceritanya. "Tapi kesingkatan tadi membuatku yakin akan suatu kepastian."

"Kepastia –"

"Aku suka kamu dan kamu cinta pertamaku," muka Mayuzumi memerah ketika dia menyatakannya. "Aku tahu perempuan secantik kau sudah ada yang punya, tapi kamu hanya perlu tahu. Aku ingin kita bersama."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kita bersama! Karena kamu cinta pertamaku, karena kamu membuatku merasakan perasaan ini, karena kamu..."

"APA, Chihiro?"

"..."

Mayuzumi menoleh ke belakang dengan adegan lambat. Mati. Akashi dan teman-teman setimnya menyaksikannya secara tidak elit pengalaman pertamanya mencoba membuai wanita.

"A-Akashi.."

"Kau APA dengan ibuku?"

"...ha?"

"Kau APA dengan **IBUKU**?"

Seakan benda-benda antariksa berjatuhan, langit runtuh dan bumi bergoncang dalam satu hentakan.

"...eh?"

Otak Mayuzumi terpecah belah, berkeping-keping, dan kemudian mencoba bersatu padu mengumpulkan suatu hipotesa yang ada, tetapi tidak dapat mengatakannya. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan katakan.. jangan katakan..

Akashi menganggukan kepala ke arah perempuan itu. "Siang, Bu. Belanja? Kalau pulang nanti hati-hati di jalan."

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. Kemudian berlalu, pergi.

"Nah," Akashi berbalik. "Ayo kembali ke sekolah. Dan Chihiro," Akashi menatap Mayuzumi yang seakan sudah menguap menjadi debu. "Sebaiknya kau persiapkan ragamu di sana nanti."

"..."

Dan Akashi berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Rekan tim lain yang mendapat kesempatan untuk bersimpati, mendekati Mayuzumi.

"Wah, awalnya aku tidak percaya lho," Reo angkat bicara.

"Soal apa?" Mayuzumi membalas, dengan wajah masih tertekuk membayangkan kengerian apa yang akan menantinya.

"Soal kamu lah. Apalagi apa yang Akashi katakan, tiba-tiba dia berhenti mendribble bola dan mengatakan hal itu," lanjut Reo mengangkat bahunya.

Mayuzumi jadi tertarik, meskipun ia tahu itu membicarakan dirinya. "Oh? Mengatakan apa?"

Tetapi Reo tak menjawab. Dia menoleh ke arah Nebuya, yang kemudian melemparkannya kepada Hayama. Hayama menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

"Akashi bilang," Hayama akhirnya menjawab. " '_Ayo ikut. Chihiro sedang menggoda ibuku sekarang._' "

Seketika terbayang olehnya wajah Akashi dengan hawa deathglare nya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Dan Mayuzumi sweatdrop, mengakhiri kisah cinta pertamanya di depan pasar pinggir jalan ini.

.

.

.

**[TAMAT]**

* * *

**A/N**: Ah, ini pendek dan cepet -w- akhir-akhir ini aku gak punya waktu di depan netbook, jadinya nyatet di notes hape. Nggak ada waktu buat nulis di rumah, finally nulis pas pelajaran di sekolah =w= /jangancontohini  
Kuroko no Basket mau ada sekuelnya yeey (~^^)~~(^^~) Berharap besok ada Nijimura pls;_;

Reviewnya ditunggu yaa \\(^。^)/


End file.
